Question: Simplify the expression. $(-q-6)(-5q-7)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-q-6}$ onto the ${-5q}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {-5q}({-q-6}) + {-7}({-q-6})$ Then distribute the ${-5q}.$ $ = ({-5q} \times {-q}) + ({-5q} \times {-6}) + {-7}({-q-6})$ $ = 5q^{2} + 30q + {-7}({-q-6})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = 5q^{2} + 30q + ({-7} \times {-q}) + ({-7} \times {-6})$ $ = 5q^{2} + 30q + 7q + 42$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 5q^{2} + 37q + 42$